There has long been a controversy over the relative abilities of wheels and tracks as motive supporting means for mobile vehicles. Generally speaking, many heavier duty vehicles such as military vehicles, and some industrial vehicles, have utilized articulated tracks since they have provided a broader "footprint" of contact with the ground, resulting in lower per unit area pressure and weight distribution, generally increased traction, and the ability to support heavy loads. Such vehicles have been seen to hold advantages over wheeled vehicles, particularly for off-road or rough terrain environments. However, an inherent drawback has been the relatively high weight of the track itself, and the required suspension system, and the relatively high number of moving parts which have been required. The latter factor has of course given rise to increased costs in manufacturing, lower reliability, and higher maintenance costs, not to mention breakdowns at inopportune moments such as in combat situations.